Harvest Huzzah
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Mya is depressed that her Harvest party will be a flop, two Tickle monsters come to help!


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mya adjusted her glasses and began to pass out fliers around her school! It was going to be the best party ever! Her parents were out of town and she her permission to throw the biggest and best party of the century. It was October…the weather was cool…it was just perfect!

"I can't wait to see who comes!" she squealed in happiness, now posting another flier. She planned to play her father's old records and play pin the tail on the donkey! Let's just say she wasn't very social so she didn't know what was considered….um…cool. As Mya happily posted pictures, the others snickered. They knew she meant well, but no one wanted to go to her party because it wasn't exciting.

"My party is going to be the same night," Brittany sneered as she walked up to her. Brittany was the captain of the girls' softball team and she was considered very popular.

"I didn't know that." Mya said in surprise. "I have been posting fliers for weeks; when did you decide your party date?"

"Since now." Brittany smirked.

"But…I planned this for weeks! You can't hold it the same night!" Mya said in horror. She knew that if Brittany had her party, no one else was going to come.

"I guess they're going to have to pick which party they want to come to," Brittany said, flipping her red hair and walking away. Mya sadly looked down and noticed that if anyone wanted to come to her party, they needed to RSVP by that night. But so fa not one person called.

"No wonder. No one wants to come to my party now that Brittany is doing hers." Mya whispered, now wiping her hair from her face. She then heard Brittany getting on the school microphone and announce about her party and how she was going to have the biggest Harvest party bash in the school history! Everyone began cheering and Mya just walked over to the trash and threw away the rest of her party fliers.

Little did she know, she was being watched.

"Hmmmmm…well this won't do." Blithe said, now wiping his hair from his face.

"I agree. I say we go and give some…intervention," Jocu smirked.

"Oh?" Jape chuckled, now walking in and watching.

"Yes…because these humans do not even know how to have a party. It appears the young lady could use our help," Jocu smirked.

"Must you always get involved with humans and their problems?" Jest said, now watching them as well.

"You know that eventually father said we must….well…." Vivo said sadly.

"I know. I know what father said. But until that time comes, let's make the best of things." Jocu said, now standing and eyeing each brother. "Now…which one of you will be joining me in this quest?"

"We all know who's turn it is," Amio smirked, now looking at Vivo. Vivo winked back.

"You're right! Let's go Jocu!"

And within seconds, both of them teleported to the school. Both were in their human disguises, but even then there was something…unusual about them. Once both were inside, they saw Mya walking to her class.

"Well, hello there Mya," Jocu greeted.

"Ummm…h-hello. Who are you?" Mya asked.

"We're exchange students." Vivo answered.

"Oh? From where?" Mya asked, now curious.

"Trust me; our home is far from here. But enough about us…we noticed you threw away party fliers." Jocu said, now gently pulling an extra flier from her hand that she was about to throw away.

"N-Now hey now! That's mine!" Mya said, now trying to get it back. "You can't just take my stuff! I don't even know who you are!"

"Well, I'm Jay and this is my bro V," Jocu said, now playfully keeping the paper out of her reach and making her try and get it.

"How did you know my name? We've never met," she grunted, finding it fun trying to get her flier back from this playful and handsome new student.

"Let's just say we've kept an eye on you in a non-creepy way!" Vivo said, now taking the flier from Jocu and playfully waving it in front of her.

"Give me that back!" Mya laughed, now trying to get it. The playfulness attracted the attention of all the students, especially the girls!

"Who are those cuties?!"

"New guys? Where did they come from?!" A girl crooned in a flirty manner.

"I don't know but they're dreamy!" Another girl smiled.

Meanwhile, Jocu grabbed Mya playfully around her waist while Vivo got the flier and began reading it outloud. He was purposefully getting everyone's attention so that they could see what they were doing.

"So you're having a party?" Vivo said.

"Sounds fun; what time?" Jocu added.

"Oh but that's the same night as MY party," Brittany said, now coming into view and standing close to the two new guys in their midst. She began looking at both of them in a flirty manner and tossing her hair.

"I see. So you both have parties the same night?" Jocu said, now arching an eyebrow. He knew all about Brittany and her plan, but he pretended to not know.

"Well, I think we should go to the party that was planned first. I heard that Mya's party has been planned for weeks," Vivo said. Jocu winked at him and nodded.

"That being said, we should go to Mya's! Who's with me?!" Jocu called out. Everyone began cheering in glee! Something about these two guys got everyone's attention and they now got everyone to go to Mya's party. Mya was in shock and Brittany was angry! How could Mya get the attention and support from really cute guys?!

"T-They all want to come to my party now?! I thought they wanted to go to Brittany's!" Mya said in surprise.

"Nope. It appears yours is the one everyone wants to go to now." Vivo said.

"Now we have to see about livening up the party when we get there," Jocu chuckled through their brotherly telepathic link.

* * *

At Mya's house, the brothers were true to their word. Their hilarious antics put the party in full swing! There were Tickle guards disguised as a human bAnd performing great music. There were delicious snacks and refreshments.

Mya was blown away at how lively this party became!

"HEADS UP, LADIES!" Vivo slid down the long table and crashed into the apple cider punch bowl. But he just laughed and spun the bowl on his head. Everyone laughed at Vivo with joy.

Jocu was dancing with Mya, the Harvest Party couldn't have been by better!

And what better way to end a party? With a conga line! Everyone shook their booties put the door laughting and cheering into the night!

Mya closed the door after bidding her guests goodbye. She turned to the two handsome boys who made all this possible.

"Thank you soooooo much!" Mya hugged them. "You guys are the best! Helping me throw a fantastic party! This'll go down in the school's history books!"

"No problem, Mya." said Jocu. He and Vivo put their arms around her.

That's when Mya noticed something strange. She felt their arms becomes bigger and...hairier?

Mya looked up and screamed. Jocu and Vivo had turned back to their Tickle Monsyer forms.

The girl stammered as she backed away. "Y-Y-You're m-m-mo-mo-mon-!" She knew Halloween was a spooky time of year, but she never expected real monsters to meet her!

"Tickle monsters." Jocu corrected, smiling his fangs.

Before Mya could react, the brothers pounced and pinned her down. "DON'T EAT ME!"

"Eat you?" Jocu chuckled. "We don't eat you."

"We're Tickle monsters! We love fun and making people laugh!" Vivo emphasized this by using his tails to tickle Mya's face.

"Hehehehahahahaha! Hey!" Mya giggled.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Vivo sang.

Jocu used his extra arms to tickle Mya's stomach, her laughter grew.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Coochy, coochy, coooo!" teased Jocu.

Tickling was always how Tickle monsters have fun and get to know humans. It's in their nature.

"Tummy tickle! Tummy tickle!"

"AHAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The monsters stopped and helped up Mya. "We Tickle monsters help out those in great sadness, we use our tickles and sense of fun and humor to cheer up those in need."

"And we don't eat people." Vivo added. "We maybe monsters but we're not animals."

"But we are party animals, that's for sure!" Jocu laughed. "And our real names are Jocu and Vivo, by the way."

Now seeing them for who they really are, Mya realized these monsters weren't so scary. They did help her party and tickled her, they didn't mean her any harm.

Mya smiled. "Thanks, guys! You made my day!" She hugged the monsters tightly.

The monsters were surprised by Mya's lack of fear. But they smiled and hugged back.

Mya couldn't be happier. Not just because of her big hit Harvest party, but she just made the most amazing friends.

And Jocu and Vivo felt just the same.


End file.
